The Administrative Core (Core A) of the Vanderbilt-Meharry CFAR (CFAR) will provide the administrative structure and support, and overall leadership, for the CFAR. The Core consists of the CFAR Director, Associate Director at Vanderbilt, Associate Director at Meharry, and an Program and Research Manager. They will work together to administer the CFAR by developing a long-term strategic plan, as well as a yearly action plan. This will be done in coordination with the Steering Committee at monthly meetings, and with input from members at a yearly retreat. The plans, and progress, will be reviewed each year by an External Scientific Advisory Board and an Internal Advisory Board. The Administrative Core will be responsible for budgeting, expenditures, and reporting. Core services will be fairly and frequently assessed to assure that they continue to best serve the needs of the CFAR membership. Interactions between members and the Cores/Core Directors will be coordinated. Scientific leadership and vision will assure that the breadth of research interests among the CFAR members is supported. The growth of AIDS research will be focused on six Scientific Programs: HIV Immunopathogensis and Vaccines, Human Genomics Relevant to HIV, International HIV Research, Host Cell Factors and Pathogenesis, NeuroAIDS, and HIV Pathogenesis and Chemotherapy Innovation. Interactions between Vanderbilt and Meharry and strong support for research into disparities in the HIV epidemic will be encouraged. The Core will also strongly support the Developmental Core efforts, including fostering HIV research career paths for minority trainees. The Administrative Core will encourage and enhance the efforts of community outreach and education about AIDS research, as well as in expansion of international research. The Core will also organize a yearly scientific workshop. Emerging research opportunities for clinical or laboratory cores will be rapidly assessed and appropriately prioritized.